Parents for the Day
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Beck and Jade are left with a four year old. Yeah, nothing can go wrong...   one-shot. Don't own anything. RxR


Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious

.

.

.

Jade sat in front of her mirror and placed the last bit of make up she needed before Beck came and picked her up. They were going to go on a proper date that was long over due. It was the old classic date, movie then dinner. Every time they went to the movies, Jade got them kicked out. But to be fair, she only made the ticket lady cry because she was so damn slow. If the line would have moved faster, she wouldn't have yelled. Regardless, security took it as an offensive act, but really it was only a truthful act, and banned them from that theater. They tried another one but she managed to beat someone up for looking at her in a strange way. So no movie basically equals just dinner. Boring.

She sighed and glanced at her phone, 4 P.M. As in cue, Beck called. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey you here?" She asked going out of her room and towards the front door.

"Um, about our date." He began. She stopped walking and pressed the phone a bit tighter against her ear.

"I can't go." He said. If she were a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"What do you mean you can't go?" She yelled.

"I just can't." He whispered. Wait, why is he whispering?

"Are you with a girl? Do you want her to not find out about me?" She exclaimed.

"No! No one is... well, um, look I got to go. Bye. Love you." And then the line went dead.

Oh. Hell. No. No one blows her off and expects for hell to not break loose. She grabbed her car keys and went out the door.

.

.

.

Beck was sitting on his couch with his elbows on his knees and head between his hands. Then his door went flying open. He gasped and saw Jade. Before she could even get a word out, he ran to her and practically tackled her to the ground.

"Babe, before you yell. I beg you, please be quiet! I'm begging you." He begged in a low voice. She frowned and bit his palm. He bit his lip and tried not to scream of pain. Before she could even begin yelling at him, a small groaning noise came from his bed.

Jade froze of the sight of a small boy sleeping in his bed.

"Oh. My. God. Beck tell me that you didn't bang some chick and that that thing is yours." She said horrified at the thought.

"No! He's my nephew and he's 4. My sister wants me to watch him for today. She got called in to work double shift and her babysitter canceled on her." He explained.

"So what? And why is he asleep?" She asked.

"He's been asleep for the past hour. Hopefully he will stay asleep until 10, when his mom comes to get him."

"Well, good luck with him. I'll call you later." She said heading towards the door. Beck caught her arm and made her stop.

"Jade... please! I plead you! Don't go. I-I don't know how to take care of a child. The are so... kid like." He explained. She shook her head.

"No! I'm not helping you." She said.

"Come on! We can play pretend family!" He smiled.

"What are you, 5? I said no Beck."

"Please!" He begged. H knelt on the floor and begged like an orphan does for food, which she thought was funny for her sick sense of humor. With a loud sigh she slowly nodded.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, you better."

10 minutes later-

They were in the middle of an insane make out session when a small cry made them jump.

"Beck... I think it's waking up."

"It's a he, Jade. And yes, I know." He said. They cautiously moved to the bed, where there once was a sleeping child.

"I!" The boy said with a small smile before hiding under the covers.

"I?"

"Its his version of hi."

"Um, what's his name anyways?" She asked. The little boy was twirling around under the covers. It looked like two horny teenagers getting it on.

"Nathan." Beck said. To which the boy replied with his head poking out of the sheets.

"I hungie." He told them.

"What?" Jade asked looking at Beck.

"He said he's hungry. Really Jade? Is it that hard to understand him?" He asked. Jade glared at him and shoved him.

"Feed the boy! Or are you going to starve him to death?"

"fine. I'll go heat up his food in the house. Watch him." He told her walking out the door. Before Jade could protest she was left with the child who starred at her.

"Um...hey, Nathan." She greeted with a small wave.

"Are you his wive?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're not married."

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't proposed."

"Why?"

"Because its too early to get married."

"Why?"

"Because we're young."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't old."

"Why?"  
>"Oh my god, kid! Shut up!" She yelled. Her patience running low. Nathan began to whimper and let out some tears. She panicked.<p>

"No! Bad Nathan! Don't cry!" She said. He cried louder. God Beck was going to kill her. Jade went out the RV and went to get Beck. She met him coming out the front door.

"He's crying." She told him. He sighed.

"What did-... wait! Did you leave him alone?" He asked. They shared worried faces before running to the RV. Beck being sure not to spill any of the kid's noodles.

When they got there, the RV was empty. Beck put the noodles down on the table and looked around.

"Where is he?" He asked. Jade opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Nathan?" She called as they looked everywhere in the RV.

"He's not here!" Beck exclaimed.

"I-I know!" Jade yelled.

"Let's check outside." She suggested.

Beck agreed to take the back yard while Jade took the front yard. Half an hour passed and they could not find the boy. Jade was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She lost a kid. If he turned out dead, it would be all Beck's fault not hers because she wasn't even suppose to baby sit. See, if the kid died with her with him, all she had to do was hide the body.

"Jade? Did you find him?" He asked. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Beck. I am so sorry. I didn't think he would leave!"

"That doesn't matter right now. I think we should call the cops. They could help find him." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. His sister was surely going to skin him alive.

"F-fine. Let's go to the RV and call." Jade said walking away.

They walked in to the RV and stood petrified as the watched Nathan sitting on the floor and enjoying his noodles. Jade let out a sigh of relief as she followed Beck further in to the RV.

"Where were you?" Beck asked. Nathan looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I play hide n seek. Den I got hungie." He explained returning to his food.

Jade gave out a small laugh and fell on his bed. She grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it to give out a muffled scream. Beck sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. He clicked on the TV and the first thing that came on was a screaming women going into labor. He stumbled with the remote until he finally changed it.

"Why were you watching 'I didn't even know I was pregnant?'" Jade asked.

"I-I wasn't! It was just on."

"Sure... so you're pregnant, huh?" Jade teased. Beck groaned.

"You don't know how wrong that is? Guys can't get pregnant." He replied.

"Whas pegnant?" Nathan asked pushing his plate away and drinking his juice.

"Um, it's when a women is having a baby." Beck answered unsure if it was appropriate to tell this to a 4 year old.

"Why is she having a baby?" He asked. Jade smirked knowing where this was going.

"B-because she wants one."

"Why?"

"Because she and her husband decided to have one."

"Why?"

"Because they love each other."

"Why?"

"Um... because they just do." Beck began sweating.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?" Nathan asked oblivious to Beck's look of desperation. Jade laughed to herself.

"I just don't have the answers."

"Why?"

"Ok, Nathan why don't we do something else?" He suggested. Unlike Jade, he refused to lose his cool.

"I want candy." Nathan said.

"Ok? What kind do you want?"

"I wan do go do the parrrrk." He ordered, exaggerating on the "r".

"So no candy." Jade reassured. Nathan walked to the door and pointed to it. With a loud groan, Jade and Beck took him out to the park which was only a few blocks away.

Seeing the park, Nathan's eyes got big and he ran to the playground. They followed him and sat in an empty bench watching him go on the slides. He made a few friends and played in the sand box.

"You owe me big for this." Jade spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Owe you for what? Almost losing a kid? We would have had to call an Amber Alert." He replied.

"Well you can canceled on our date. So you owe me for that much." Jade mumbled.

Then Nathan came running to them and asked for ice cream. Beck nodded and went to buy ice cream for the three of them. Nathan got half of his in his mouth and half of it around his mouth.

"Ok Nathan. Finish your ice cream and then we're going home." Beck said. Nathan frowned and shook his head.

"No! I wan do play!" He whined. Jade shook her head. Things weren't going to end as well.

"Nathan, we came here, I bought you ice cream. Now its time to go home." Beck said beginning to pull him away. Jade followed behind. Nathan cried and tried to sit on the floor but Beck kept him up.

"carry him. It'll be faster." Jade said.

Beck carried him but Nathan screamed and kicked. Honestly it looked like two teenagers abducting a young boy from the park. It didn't help when a policemen drove by and gave them a strange look.

When they arrived at the RV Nathan was put in the bed as he kicked and screamed.

"Only 3 more hours." Beck said to himself.

About 5 minutes later, Nathan stopped crying.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Beck said grabbing a towel and clothes.

"You're taking him a shower?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. WE'RE taking him a shower." He smirked. Jade protested but somehow she ended up with him.

They stripped the boy and put him in the bathtub.

"Ew. His thing is all...there." Jade said. Beck laughed at her and Nathan sat in the tub. She poured the water on him and he spazzed out. He played silently when Beck gave him a rubber duck.

When the shampooing happened... well it got messy. He shook his soap filled head and spread the foam all over them. Jade cringed as some got in her eye. Oh, Beck so owed her now.

By the time they finished they were both wet. Jade dried him off but when she turned to get his clothes, Nathan ran out of the bathroom and headed to the RV.

"Now we have a naked 4 year old running around and two teenagers chasing him! Yeah, this so doesn't look like child rape!" Jade shouted as they chased him.

They were gasping for air when they got to the RV while Nathan was jumping up and down on the bed. Changing him was a nightmare. He was kicking and screaming but laughing. Beck held him down while Jade put the clothes on. He kicked so hard she lost her balance on the bed and fell. But on the bright side, he was fully changed now.

"2 hours left. Just breath." Jade reminded herself.

Nathan was like a hurricane. He was all over the place, jumping and laughing. He threw pillows at Jade and threw the blanket on the floor. Beck tried many times to calm him down but Nathan giggled and yelled random things. It was like hell broke loose.

They gave up and fell to the floor, their back leaning against the wall. Jade let the pillow connect with her face once again. Beck didn't really care about the mess that was made. Then, the most amazing thing happened. A knock came to the door.

Beck groaned and lifted himself up. Half way to the door, his sister stepped in. She smiled at her baby who screamed "Mommy!" and ran to her opened arms. She picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Beck. Thanks for watching him." She said. Jade pushed by him and gave her all the kids belonging in a bag.

"Yeah, your welcome. LEAVE." Jade said. Beck's sister gave a confused look before walking away.

"Thanks, Beck! I'll give you the money tomorrow." She shouted as she walked away. Nathan waved goodbye.

"I get half the money." Jade told him as she shut the door. They sighed and fell on to the bed together.

"You know, I think we did pretty damn good. I mean, sure we lost the kid, made him cry, he got us wet, hit us and screamed a lot but... yeah this was just horrible."

.

.

.

AN- Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!

About my other story Bloody, Broken and Bruised. I'll update next month, sucks i know. I'm leaving for a while. And I have a chapter ready but now i think that having this chapter up and then the final chapter up a month later would suck. So i'll do it altogether. Anyways, thanks for your support (:


End file.
